


Hard Feelings (when it comes to you and me)

by flower_feast_em



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acting AU, Angst, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, FWB, Fake Dating, Famous Harry, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome, a little tiny bit of homophobia (but only like once) and its very brief, famous original female character, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_feast_em/pseuds/flower_feast_em
Summary: Many things filled this summer; the filming of the most anticipated romance movie, an undefined relationship between Harry and Rosalie, and most definitely hard feelings.





	Hard Feelings (when it comes to you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just an idea I got randomly that I decided to write. I kind of got inspired (loosely) by the movie Newness and the song Hard Feelings by fleetwood mac, so if you want to check those out that would be sick and if not, that's chill too.
> 
> I used to write on wattpad all the time, but this is my first work on ao3. I'm super excited about it and I really love it so I hope you will too!

I have yet to actually write anything, this fic is just a concept at the moment. Anticipate.


End file.
